Beautiful
by fuisefh
Summary: "Is it not that simple?" He moves closer to Edward's ear, "You're beautiful. I think I deserve you."
1. Chapter 1

_This is a giftfic for someone I absolutely hate (wink) and doesn't want me to read over it because she's too impatient. I'm not even sure how it sounds but I've looked over it for substantial and technical problems, but I'm not sure if I have all of them._

_This was also made because we had a conversation about what went on in an episode where Ed is in Archer's office (I'm not completely sure which one anymore). I'm not sure if the conversations are correctly written, but I wrote them from memory the best I could._

_Please do not hate me for writing this. Rape is terrible, I am fascinated by how much it hurts people and how many people get off the hook for it. It's usually way worse than I wrote it, but if this makes you uncomfortable, you may leave._

**Rated M: rape, language.**

* * *

"It's good to see you could make it," The pale face gestures towards a wooden seat, just across from the desk, "Sit down and relax, take off your coat."

Edward sits down but he can't relax; no, his mind is thinking too much of Al and Martel's safety, and when he was in his coat he felt like he was safer. Any of them could get killed here, and he felt even less safe on military property even while he was allied with them.

"No need to be so quiet; you're usually quite loud, am I wrong?" Frank asks. That's never how Ed wanted to be, loud was obnoxious.

Edward shrugs and leans forward a bit in the chair, keeping himself from flinching when Archer steps up from his desk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Whatever."

"Of course I can." He's chuckling, "Wouldn't you rather have me as your commander? I could give you control, power, whatever you need."

"I'm fine where I am."

"Look at me." Ed is ordered, "Look at me straight in the eye."

"Fine." And Edward looks him in the eye; just in time to see that accomplished glimmer in Archer's eyes (people knew it was rare for Fullmetal to follow an order). A hand combs through his hair, pulling a bit too much, and soon a different hand is holding his head and tilting it upwards. Ed holds a breath when Frank leans in towards him.

"What has he done to you?" Ed doesn't reply. "That man, Mustang, has he touched you? Made you bleed?"

What the hell is he talking about? Mustang is perfectly fine; he'd never do things like that.

"Is that a yes?"

"No." Edward sounds irritated, and by the push upwards on his head, he figures it's the wrong tone to have.

"No _sir_. I outrank you, treat me with respect."

"But you just said—"

"_Do it_." Ed almost wants to see how far he could push Archer's buttons.

"No sir." He makes sure to get spit in Archer's face.

Frank glares. "Mustang hasn't pushed you out of his command yet?"

"No, and I don't see him doin' that in the near future."

"I could pull you _both_ to the brass for fraternization; that's what I'm thinking." He moves closer to Edward.

"There's nothing between us; I hate him. Get the fuck away from me." Edward tries backing up, but if he does any more then the chair will tip.

"I don't think so," Ed's being looked over with cold eyes, "I've gotten this far, why stop now?"

Frank leans in more and brushes Ed's hair out of his face. Edward can feel the man's breath on his face and it's smell, almost like smoke and blood. He had always been a man to crave death, and Edward was quite sure that the situation in Liore was amusing to him. Archer gets closer and almost pants onto Ed's lips. It was disgusting.

He wants to scream when their lips touch, but he can't seem to do anything but sit there; he's frozen in shock.

They pull away. "Why are you doing this?" Ed asks, voice shaky and uncertain.

He's completely insouciant as if he isn't doing something wrong, disgusting. "Is it not that simple?" He moves closer to Edward's ear, "You're beautiful. I think I deserve you."

No. _No_. Ed doesn't want petty compliments; _you're in my personal space, leave_! He wishes he's someone else, isn't him, just watching this play out and could leave at anytime.

"You're making me do this." Archer tells him. You can pin the blame on the innocent, but you can't take it off yourself. "I've always wanted to touch you, but you have everyone on your side, don't you? You're not as important as you think; you're just a spark that's gonna die out."

"Get away, _now_!" A crackly screech will be the closest he'll get to screaming.

Archer smacks a hand over his mouth and gropes with his fingers like Ed's skin is some surprise to him. "Shut up."

Damn it. There is no use in struggling; he's practically glued to the chair under the pressure. He's not sure what Archer will do next, eyes are just looking over his body and fingers are picking at his clothes, moving them over and open.

"Perfect. Just fucking perfect."

A hand moves down his chest, fingers spread and push, rub. Edward tries kicking and squirming his way out because he doesn't want someone this close, but he's being held too strongly.

"You'll like this. Relax for me." Archer requests, almost beseechingly.

He isn't going to relax, if he doesn't want something, why be quiet and take it, when he could easily get away? Edward tries to get out again, gripping Frank's hand on his chest using his automail, and he squeezes hard. Hard enough that he could break bones.

"That's an order, I'm above you. I could do anything you don't want me to do, and I'll like it," He moves closer to Ed's face, "I'll like the look on your face when I hurt you and make you feel good at the same time."

Edward relaxes and remembers being told to do what threatening people said; the aura around them isn't a joke. "Good," Archer states before their lips hit again, and then he bites and tugs and pulls.

He feels like a child, being told what to do, and he isn't a child. He's in the military, he can hurt people, and he's killed before. He's gone on missions that could kill him.

Edward tries not to flinch when Archer abruptly reaches down to his belt and messes with it. When it finally comes apart, Archer's hand reaches inside Ed's underwear.

Ed can feel himself pale. He wants to scream but he's so mortified and embarrassed at what Archer's doing that he can't move at all; can't struggle, can't gasp. It almost feels good, and Ed's scared to like it. This is what sex is: feeling something good with someone, except you're supposed to do it with someone you love, right? Then what is this?

_Molestation._

Oh _god_. This can't be happening. Frank's stroking him and humming as he undoes his own pants so he can get off to this abuse of power. Edward doesn't know how that can turn someone on, and he won't even think that everyone has their own preferences, because this is _sick_.

"You're acting so good; have you spread your legs for anyone else?"

This was _not_ spreading his legs; this was someone forcing him to. He can't even understand the fact that Archer thinks he's okay with this, _what's this shaking and this constant fear for, then? Why does it feel good if I don't want it to?_

Even when his eyes are closed, Ed can hear Archer getting himself and Ed off at the same time. There's a slick sound after a while and Ed doesn't care whose was making that sound. It's not a huge surprise when he feels his pants being tugged down and that push on his bottom. It hurts, but Ed is too stubborn to admit that.

Or maybe too scared, because when he feels _that_ pushing in, he doesn't even want to breathe anymore. Edward feels Frank's mouth right next to his, like he's trying to cut Edward off if he screams at all. But oh _fuck_, why is it starting to feel good? The more Archer pushes and pulls the better it feels.

Edward is ashamed of feeling good for it, but he's more focused on his pride. If he makes a noise, it'll seem like he wants Archer to continue and he doesn't want that; he wants this all to end and to go back to Al.

It makes him nauseous to know that he isn't trying anything to get out of this position, but he can't, he really can't. His legs are open and Archer's inside them, stroking in and out and groaning, sweating. The pace starts to go faster and Edward feels like he could cum; it makes him so uncomfortable.

He grips onto the chair and feels dizzy from how fast Archer goes. It's starting to hurt and soon Ed almost screams when Archer completely goes into him and finishes.

Archer starts pulling him and Edward doesn't want to show that he can orgasm from something as sickening as this, but he does, and it's almost painful. That man looks so accomplished and takes his time to slowly suck on his fingers in front of Ed.

Then, he abruptly stops and glares at Ed. "That was terrible," He alleges, "Honestly, with your face I'd have expected you to have more experience and to take more action."

Ed is still stunned. "Sorry." Is all he can say.

"Get the fuck dressed, I want to talk to you." Archer orders.

"Yes."

Once he's slipped on his gloves, tied his boots, buckled his belt and done his hair, Archer pulls him by the wrist to his desk.

Ed bows his head, "You will report directly to me, now." Archer tells him with such a firm, strict voice that Edward is scared to disagree.

"_No,"_ He would say, wants to say, _"I can't trust you."_

And it's just at that moment that Mustang walks in with a surprised "Fullmetal?" coming from him in that smooth voice.

"Dismissed." Archer says.

Edward walks out with Mustang, and is scared to lift his head. What if it's written on his own face what he did?

Roy breaks the silence; "Why were you in there?"

Ed dares to look up and offers the best smile he can, "I think I need to cool my head a bit, right now. Sorry." And just walks away.


	2. Author's Note

A/N: It seems that the first review I've gotten on fanfiction is completely rude, and I'd like to talk about why I didn't write Ed struggling.

You shouldn't make accusations that I'm retarded if Ed doesn't struggle. Are you clueless as to what people feel during rape? Do you feel power, or like you can get out of it? You wish it's happening to someone else, you can't stop it.

Ed was being threatened. Archer says that he'll accuse Edward of fraternization with Mustang. At this time, Ed doesn't want to leave the military. He still needs information, and Mustang wants to make it to the top; he wouldn't put them both in.

Rape is terrible, and obviously you've never experienced it if you think you can just fight your way out of it. They throw threats at your face, hold you down, get off to your pain. You're completely helpless and wish you were someone else completely.

I've read and heard so many rape stories, and if you say that I can't keep characters ic because you think rape is something completely different and you can easily get out, you need to shut up.

And what was Ed doing when he told Archer to get away? Not struggling? He was trying to get out, but he can't at all; rape can turn some of the best fighters into nothing.

I'm going to thank the second reviewer for being stunningly correct on the subject.


End file.
